Staying alive
by Water-ice
Summary: He thought it was all over... But it had just begun... Sephiroth is back, and she is gone, or is she? Maybe being alone in his journey, is the better for him... Please R & R!


**Staying**** alive**

Chapter one: The dreams

            Disclaimer: I do not own anything here… All the characters and stuff belong to squaresoft.

~~~ 

_            I… miss you…_

_            Aeris…?_

_            …_

_            Is that you?_

_            …_

_            Answer… Please…_

~~~

            His eyes softly opened as they felt an intense white light burning them. The voices around him became clear to his ears. He closed his eyes again as if he wanted to go back to his dream. Was that voice... Aeris? He wasn't sure of it, since that tender whisper was very distant from him. It scared him though, because it sounded so desperate and painful. Just like he was feeling.

            "Good morning Cloud..." He heard a voice calling. Sitting on the edge of his small bed, Cloud yawned and looked up at his friend in front of him. Tifa stared back at him, worried about her chilhood friend. It had passed exactly a year since the day they saved the planet  and since then, she hasn't seen one small smile upon Cloud's face. His blue eyes grew colder than before, his face turned more pale and he almost stoped talking. She knew what was hurting him like that, althought she tried to say to herself that it was going to pass by him and he would soon forget about her... But she was wrong.  

            Cloud stood up and made a sign with his head for Tifa to leave him alone. The girl nodded in a sad sigh and left, closing the door behind. Cloud watched her go. _I'm sorry Tifa... He took off his pyjamas and dressed his black trousers with a dark blue sweater and put on his black boots. Looking over to the window, he watched the rain outside, felling heavily to wash the dark streets of Midgar. Turning back, he walked to the door. Putting his hand on the door knob, he rounded it noisely._

            "HI!" The cheerful Yuffie greeted once she saw him leaving his silent room. "I thought you weren't coming!" 

            "You know I would never miss it..." Cloud cooly replied walking towards to Cid who was waiting for him. "We can go now." Cid nodded and they all followed him to the Highwind. Silence between them.

            Once inside and parting to the city of the Ancients, Cloud found himself thinking about the dream he had. One year exactly, since that day... Crossing his arms on his chest, he leaned against one cold wall of the airship. _If it was her talking to me... How did she-_

            "Strife..." A voice cut his thoughts off. He lifted his head to look at Vincent's mysterious brown eyes. "I just wanted you to know... That I miss her too..." He said for Cloud's surprise. He nodded without saying a word. "She... will be forever remembered... inside us."

            "I know." Was all Cloud said. Vincent stared at him for one moment and turned back to his seat thinking that it was better for Cloud to be on his own, like always.

~~~

_            Cloud..._

_A- _Aeris?__

_            Cloud... Help me!_

_            Aeris? Where are you?_

_            Cloud!_

_~~~_

            "Cloud!" He suddenly opened his eyes again and shook his head. "You fell asleep...?" Tifa said showing him concern in her expression. "We arrived." Hearing that, he effortly rose to his feet, wondering what those dreams meant. They all climbed down from the airship to step on the creepy ground of the deserted city of the Ancients. Everything was in silence, but faraway they could hear the distant sound of waterdrops falling on the ground. Cloud, quickly made his way through the empty path of the coral city to get to the cold lake where Aeris was eternally resting. Approaching the place, he saw someone standing there, looking at the lake with his back turned at him. He reconignezed his white long hair, his black clothes and his bloody sword on his hand. 

            He slowly moved his feet and turned at the stunned man behind him. A black wing was revealed coming from his back. Cloud froze in time as he was seeing his dark figure right in front of him. His dead green eyes, now full of hate and rage, staring at him. An evil smile crossed his dry lips. The others behind Cloud, petrifyed at the vision of the dead dark angel. With one slight movement, Sephiroth raised his sword to Cloud, ready to attack him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi! I know this is short but there's more coming! Please review!

********************

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
